


Weekend in Bed

by PlanetClare



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Comics), James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, Marvel (Comics), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bionic Arm, Body Paint, Breakfast in Bed, Brooklyn Boys, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Cats, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Has Trust Issues, Bucky Barnes Hates to Cook, Bucky Barnes Loves to Eat, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Conflict, Cybernetics, Drama, Empathy, F/M, Humor, Love, Man Out of Time, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Regrets, Sense Therapy, Sensory Deprivation, Separation Anxiety, Sexual Humor, Spies & Secret Agents, Supportive Gambit, Supportive Remy, Sébastien the Cat - Freeform, Trust Issues, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, body painting, sex therapy, supportive Steve, weekend in Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlanetClare/pseuds/PlanetClare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the events in “Bucky Barnes Goes to School,” Bucky and Natasha enjoy the fresh start to their relationship and a day of having nothing to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend in Bed

The morning after their remarkable lovemaking, Bucky awoke to the sound of Natasha chopping something in the kitchen. Stretching, he yawned and then rose from the bed. It was then that through the slightly opened door, he heard the sound of Sébastien meowing balefully after every other chop.

Horrified, the assassin bolted from the bedroom and ran to the kitchen. There, he expected to see Natasha sectioning his beloved cat with a butcher’s knife. Instead, he found her chopping celery as the kitten played with her pink plastic tension ball on the living room floor.

“Oh, thank God!” Bucky said relieved.

Scooping up the kitten, the assassin hugged and kissed him shamelessly.

“How’s my baby this morning?” he cooed at the black feline.

Sébastien meowed and lovingly licked the assassin’s face.

As she watched her mate still colorfully covered in body paint crayons, Natasha said, “Good morning, James. You’ve spoiled my surprise.”

“What surprise?” he asked still hugging the cat.

“I was going to serve you breakfast in bed but since the cat gets a morning kiss before I do, I think I’ve changed my mind.”

“Oh, sweetie! I’m sorry,” he said as he walked over and tried to kiss her.

Leaning away, she put her right hand in his face and snapped, “Not after you kissed _him!”_

Bucky frowned and turned to face the refrigerator.

Holding Sébastien in his left hand, he opened the door with his right.

“Do we have any Greek yogurt?” he asked as he bent over to have a look on a low shelf.

Natasha stared at her lover’s bare ass sticking out of the fridge. The man had zero body fat and every muscle of his toned physique looked virtually chiseled. His only flaw was the metal left arm which was still cloaked for their lovemaking the night before.

The vision before her was exquisite, yet she was still becoming annoyed.

“Honey,” she said through clenched teeth. “You don’t need yogurt. I’m making you an omelet, so get your ass back into bed, or you’re not getting it.”

“Sorry, ma’am,” he said as he closed the refrigerator door and began to walk back to the bedroom.

“And leave the cat!” she admonished.

Retracing his steps, Bucky returned Sébastien to the place on the rug where he had been playing with the tension ball.

Just then, Natasha’s cell phone rang. It was in the pocket of her dark green bathrobe – the only clothing that the redhead was wearing.

“Hello?” she answered after looking at the caller ID.

“What the HELL is up with your boy, Tasha?” Clint yelled at her.

She immediately hung up and returned the phone to her pocket. She did not know what he was upset about, but she had promised herself that for Bucky, she would not get involved in any Avengers business this weekend.

Until he spoke, Natasha had not realized that Bucky was still standing in the living room.

“Who was that?” he asked curiously.

Startled, she replied, “Huh? Oh, it was a wrong number.”

Like Natasha, Bucky knew that all of their phones were SHIELD issued and with  secure lines, so no one associated with Nick Fury or the organization could receive an outside wrong number call.

‘You’re getting sloppy, my dear,’ Bucky thought as he wondered why she was lying to him again.

“The omelet will only take a few minutes. Why don’t you wash up and I’ll serve you in bed like I planned?” she offered.

He was going to suggest that they shower together but through the narrow gap in her robe, he could see that she had already washed all the crayon colors from her naked body.

“All right,” he said as he turned and left the room.

Natasha’s cell phone buzzed which indicated that she just received a text message. She turned to make sure that Bucky was gone before she pulled the phone from her robe’s pocket to read and reply to it.

            **SureShot:** Tasha, your boy is out of control!

            **BadGirl:** What are you talking about, Clint?

            **SureShot:** Keep him away from me, or things are gonna get REAL.

            **BadGirl:** If there’s some pissing contest between you two, leave me out of it.

            **SureShot:** It’s not funny, Tasha. This shit won’t come off! [he sends a selfie with his angry face tinted green.]

            **BadGirl:** What the hell?

            **SureShot:** Exactly! I mean it. Keep him away from me!

Natasha could barely contain herself. She did not want Bucky to know she was on her phone, so she did her best to stifle her laughter. Returning her phone to her pocket, she continued cooking. Every few minutes, the spy convulsed in silent laughter.

Little did she know it, but Bucky was in the bathroom on his cell phone as well.

            **SaintsFan:** So, how was the sex, James?

            **SoldierBoy:** Remy, you get right to the point, don’t you?

            **SaintsFan:** We’re both adults, aren’t we? How was it?

            **SoldierBoy:** Amazing! Thanks for the body paint crayons, man.

            **SaintsFan:** I’m always here to help, cher.

            **SoldierBoy:** She’s making me breakfast in bed. :-)

            **SaintsFan:** Glad to hear things are good between you.

            **SoldierBoy:** Yeah – thanks to you!

            **SaintsFan:** Use those crayons often. Enjoy your breakfast.

            **SoldierBoy:** I will. Thanks, man.

            **SaintsFan:** Don’t mention it.

Bucky turned off his phone, uncloaked his arm, and stepped into the shower. He washed off all the body paint and shampooed his neck-length hair.

After drying off, he climbed back into bed and tuned the TV to a morning news program.

A few minutes later, Natasha entered the room with a lap tray. On it was a plate containing the assassin’s favorites: a large egg white omelet with spinach, mushrooms and celery; assorted fresh fruit; and two slices of dry wheat toast. Next to the plate were two cups of black coffee, two forks and napkins.

Natasha placed the tray in front of the smiling assassin, slipped off her robe, and climbed into bed with him.

Sharing the omelet, they each ate a slice of wheat toast and sipped the coffee while they watched the news. For once, Natasha did not take the remote control from him and change the channel. This made him so happy that he could not stop smiling.

“What are you laughing at, James?” she asked curiously.

“I’m not laughing,” he replied. “I’m just happy.”

“Well, I’m glad,” she said and kissed him on his right cheek.

Picking up a grape from the cluster of fruit, he used his left index finger and thumb to place it in her mouth.

Natasha chewed the grape and then leaned over to kiss Bucky. Her tongue pushed the crushed fruit into his mouth, and he began to chew it in turn. 

As Natasha reclined against a stack of pillows, Bucky picked up the tray and placed it on the floor next to the bed. Then, he leaned over her and picked up the box of crayons that was on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

Laying his head on her bare left breast, he placed the box on her stomach and looked up at her adorably.

She looked down at him, and there it was – the face of a precious little boy on the body of a young assassin.

“You want me to draw on you again?” she asked.

The boy assassin smiled broadly and shook his head ‘yes.’

“Aren’t you going to let your food digest first?”

He shook his head ‘no.’

Laughing, the comely spy said, “All right then.”

Bucky rolled off of her and lay flat on his back.

Natasha pulled the covers off of him but instead of drawing stars, hearts, and flowers as she did the night before, she instead wrote words on his body.

Looking down at his torso, Bucky saw phrases in different colors adorning his body:

‘I love you.’ ‘You are loved.’ ‘We are one.’ ‘You make me feel safe.’

In the center of his chest, with a red crayon she drew a large heart. Inside it, she wrote a whimsical message:

            J B + N R = 4ever

They both laughed when he read it aloud.

Rolling her over onto her back, Bucky mounted her.

“Are we making a habit of your being on top now?” she asked jokingly.

“Yes, we are,” he said as he entered her.

When his icy left arm brushed against her right breast, Natasha flinched.

“Your arm!” she yelped and withdrew from him.

“Sorry, babe!” he apologized and then pressed the tiny button located where his neck and left shoulder met.

They both watched as the arm’s sensory array activated its cloaking device which appeared to quickly turn the metal to flesh.

“You okay?” he asked as his big blue eyes looked deep into her green ones.

“Yes,” she said as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him into her.

They made love passionately and although he seemed to be a bit rougher with her than he had been the night before, she enjoyed every moment of their lovemaking. They lay coupled and panting for a few moments, and then he rolled over onto the bed and rested his head on her left breast again.

“That Cajun is smarter than he looks,” Natasha said.

“What do you mean?” asked Bucky.

“The crayons. It’s like he knew they would have this effect on you,” she replied.

“He knows a lot about a _lot_ of things – especially sex,” Bucky confessed.

“What did you get up to in New Orleans?” she asked curiously.

“We just did a mission for Fury. That’s all,” he answered with a shrug.

Even though he did not have sex, he knew she would be extremely upset if she learned that he and Gambit had spent a few days working in a brothel.

Thinking about his time in New Orleans, he suddenly asked, “Hey! Did I get a notice about a delivery to my post office box?”

“I’m so sorry! Yes, you did,” she said. “What is it?”

“I found a consignment shop in New Orleans that sells Fiestaware!” he said proudly.

 _“More_ Fiestaware? Babe, you could open a restaurant with all the tableware you’ve bought already. Where are you going to store it?” she asked stroking his hair as his head rested on her bare breast.

Sheepishly looking up at her, he said, “The rest is at my place, so I thought I could keep the newest stuff here.”

“Why do you buy that stuff anyway? It’s old,” she scolded.

“That’s _why_ I buy it – _because_ it’s old,” he replied. “It reminds me of when I was a kid.”

Knowing that he turned 20 years old in 1945, she could understand why the youthful assassin would want to cleave to things that reminded him of his youth. He was an orphan who had no one to call ‘family’ other than his best friend Steve and his ‘younger’ sister Becca who was now 90 years old, suffered from Alzheimer’s, and could not remember him for more than five minutes. If it made Bucky feel better to collect the colorful tableware, she decided she could make room for it.

“Remind me, and we’ll go pick up your Fiestaware together, James,” she said kissing him tenderly on the top of his head.

They lay together for a long time not moving or talking. Finally, Natasha’s cell phone ran in her robe’s pocket.

Bucky glared at her disappointed that her phone was still on.

She gently pushed him off of her so that she could reach for it and when she had it in-hand, she looked over and saw him frowning at her.

Glancing at the caller ID, she saw that it was Tony Stark calling. Normally, she would have taken the call, but she told herself that a promise is a promise. She turned the phone off and placed it on the nightstand.

Natasha was glad to see that Bucky’s frown had turned into a smile.

He kissed her on the left cheek, fluffed his pillows, and reclined against them.

“So, what are we going to do with the rest of our day?” she wondered.

“We’re doing it right now,” he advised her.

“What – spend the weekend in bed?” she asked.

“Yeah. Why not?”

“Well, it’s just odd, isn’t it?”

“What’s odd about it?” he asked.

“I’m usually off with the rest of the Avengers, and you’re usually here or working for Fury,” she said.

“That’s my point. How often are we together with nothing else to do? We should enjoy it,” he decided.

“Well...I suppose you’re right.”

“Of course I am. I’m always right,” he said with a grin.

Suddenly, Bucky remembered that they were not alone.

“Oh! I need to go check on Sébastien!” he said as he jumped out of bed and darted down the hallway.

Natasha sighed, picked up a copy of “Memories and Impressions of Helena Modjeska: An Autobiography” from her nightstand, and began reading it.

When Bucky returned, he was cradling Sébastien in his arms.

“He was lonely,” the assassin declared.

Natasha rolled her eyes and continued reading.

“I saw that,” Bucky said even though he did not. He just assumed what her reaction would be and was right.

“You spoil him. You know that, right?” she said.

“Of course I spoil him. He’s our baby,” he replied.

The spy slowly shook her head.

“I saw that, too,” the assassin advised although he did not.

“I told you, I really don’t want him on the bed, James,” she scolded.

“We’ll have to wash the sheets anyway, so what’s the harm?” he asked.

For a few moments, she watched him cuddle the feline, roll him on his back, and scratch his tummy.

Once again, Natasha was amazed at how much he looked like a little boy as he played with the kitten. She knew that since he had been given the Infinity Formula, he would age very slowly. The Russian version of it that she was given caused her to age almost as slowly. She wondered at what point she would begin to look older than he does. When that time comes, would he still love her? And what of Sébastien? She knew that it would sadden him when the cat grows old while they stay young.

Trying to push these thoughts from her mind, she returned to reading the autobiography.

“Mind if I watch the news?” he asked.

“Go right ahead,” she said.

He tuned the TV to the channel that he wanted but kept the volume low so he would not disturb her reading.

*  *  *  *  *  *

After an hour passed, Bucky turned to look at Natasha. She was still reclining on the pillows next to him reading her book.

He laid his right hand on her left thigh and began to caress it.

Glancing at him, she smiled and then returned to reading.

“It’s way past lunch time. Are you hungry?” he asked.

“Yes, now that you mention it. I guess I am. Whatever you make, make me one, too,” she chirped.

“Come on, Nat! You know I hate to cook,” he reminded her.

“Making a sandwich does not constitute ‘cooking,’ James. I’m sure you know how to put a slice of meat between two pieces of bread.”

“You’re an evil woman. What did I do to deserve you?” he joked.

“You love me,” she cooed.

“You’re right. I do! You made breakfast, so I’ll make lunch,” he said.

Bucky swung his legs over the side of the bed. He placed Sébastien on the floor and picking up the tray, he carried it out the door on his way to the kitchen with his dutiful kitten following close behind him.

She could fight the urge no longer. While he was out of the room, Natasha turned on her cell phone and found that she had a text message from Tony Stark.

            **IronMan:** Where the hell are you, Tasha?

Wishing that she had not turned on her phone, Natasha quickly turned it off again and put it back on the nightstand.

Ten minutes later, Bucky returned with the tray and placed it on the bed between them. On it was a large plate containing two sandwiches both cut in half, and two large glasses of water.

“We haven’t had anywhere near enough water today,” he said.

“What kind of sandwiches are these?” she asked lifting a slice of bread.

“They’re lettuce and tomato on toasted wheat bread with mayonnaise,” he advised.

“Hmm...” she said picking up half of one sandwich. She ate it and then wiped her hands on one of the napkins he also brought.

“Don’t you want the other half?” he asked.

“No, I’m good. You have it, dear,” she replied.

Bucky shrugged and finished the rest of the sandwiches while she slowly sipped on a glass of water.

“You’re bored, aren’t you?” he asked without looking at her.

“No, not really...well...maybe a bit. I’m just used to more stimulation than this,” she confessed.

Bucky drank his water without stopping until he finished it.

Taking Natasha’s glass from her, he placed it next to the plate and then laid the tray on the floor near the bed.

“Okay...cell phones,” he said with a sigh.

Natasha inserted a bookmark where she stopped reading and merrily turned on her phone.

Sébastien had become bored with his tummy being rubbed and was falling asleep in between them.

“I want to go out and do something tomorrow,” the assassin declared.

“What did you have in mind?” the spy asked.

“I don’t know. We just never go anywhere,” he said sadly.

After reading her text messages from Tony, she said, “Hmm...”

“What?” Bucky asked.

“Stark’s having a demonstration of a drone prototype tomorrow. He wants all the Avengers to be there. ‘Significant others invited,’ he says.”

“We should go!” Bucky exclaimed.

“No, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she said.

“Why not?” he replied already beginning to sulk.

“I just don’t think that kind of thing is for you,” she said simply.

“It’s a mechanical device. We’d finally be out together and around people that we both know. It sounds like a win win to me!” he declared.

“James, there might be people who don’t want you there. I don’t want your feelings to be hurt,” she insisted.

“Who _cares_ what they think? I’ll cloak my arm. I won’t say anything to anyone. I’ll be on my best behavior. I want to GO, Nat!” he begged.

“But, James –” she said shaking her head.

“You just don’t want to be seen with me!” he yelled as he stood, walked into the bathroom, and slammed the door.

Frightened, Sébastien bolted from the bed and ran down the hallway.

Natasha sat in bed thinking for a few moments. Finally, she got up and walked to the bathroom.

Turning the nob, she opened the door and found Bucky sitting on the floor crying with his chin resting on his chest and his long hair obscuring his face. The sight nearly broke her heart as she had never seen him cry before. He was the strongest person she had ever known. She knew it must mean a lot to him if it brought him to tears.

Kneeling next to him, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on his head.

“All right, James. If you really want to go, we’ll go. Come back to bed,” she said wiping his tears with her long, red hair.

She helped him up, and slowly the two walked back to the bedroom.

Once they were back in bed, Bucky lay staring at the ceiling for about five minutes. Then, all of a sudden, he picked up the remote control and started to flip through the TV channels.

He watched a channel for about three minutes, and then he moved on to the next one. After about five minutes, he changed the channel again.

“What are you doing, baby?” Natasha asked quizzically.

“Research,” he said.

“Research?” she asked.

“Yeah. Where and when is the demonstration?” he inquired.

“It’s tomorrow – two o’clock at the Tower,” she said reading it from Tony’s text message.

“That doesn’t give me much time,” he mumbled.

She stared at him for a moment and then decided to leave him to whatever it was he was doing.

“Will you be okay for a few minutes while I go shower?” she asked.

Distracted by the TV, he said, “Huh? Yeah, I’m fine.”

She walked to the bathroom and before closing the door, she glanced back and saw him flipping the channels again with his unblinking eyes staring at the screen.

Suddenly, Bucky put down the remote control and picked up his cell phone. Dialing a number, he waited for an answer on the other end.

“Hey, Buck! What’s going on?” his best friend asked.

“Steve, I need your help,” he said.

“What’s wrong? I can be over there in ten minutes,” Steve offered.

“No, I’m not in trouble. I need your advice. I’m going to the demo tomorrow with Nat, and I’m not sure what to wear,” he confessed.

“You’re going to Avengers Tower tomorrow?” Steve asked in dismay.

“Yeah,” said Bucky.

Steve could not bring himself to tell his best friend that he did not think it was a good idea. He knew that of all the attendees, only he, Sharon, Sam, and Nat would welcome him.

“Well...what did you plan on wearing?” Steve asked trying not to let his voice or words indicate his disapproval.

“If I text you pictures of a couple of outfits, will you tell me which I should wear?”

Hearing the excitement in his best friend’s voice, Steve could tell this was important to him.

“You know, you’re an impeccable dresser, Buck. You’ve always dressed better than I do. Are you sure you need help?” he asked earnestly.

“Well, I’ve been watching TV and doing a little research...you know – examining what guys on different shows were wearing. I have an idea, but I’ve never been to the Tower before or a demo, so I need a little advice on what’s appropriate. Nat and I never go out around people we know, so I don’t want to embarrass her.”

Steve fought back tears when he realized how much this meant to Bucky. He decided he would do whatever it took to help him through the event starting with offering his advice on what to wear.

“Sure, Buck. Text me photos and I’ll tell you what I think,” he offered.

“Thanks, man! I appreciate it.”

Hanging up, Bucky put his phone on the nightstand and straightened out the bedding. He went to Natasha’s closet and pulled out a few items of his that were hung at the far end. Laying shirts and pants on the bed, he took a photo of the outfits and texted it to Steve.

            **BrooklynBoy:** The one in the middle or on the left. Either is fine.

             **SoldierBoy:** Thanks, man. I’ll see you tomorrow – 2:00 at the Tower!

            **BrooklynBoy:** See you there, pal.

Turning off his phone, Bucky rushed to rehang his clothes before Natasha returned.

When she entered the room, she found him sitting in bed where she left him. However, instead of watching TV, he was on his cell phone studying the two outfits which Steve had approved.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“Oh, just reading a text message. Did you enjoy your shower?” he asked.

“Yes, I did. You should have joined me,” she said with a coy smile.

“Well, get the crayons and next time I will,” he replied pulling the sheets back so she could join him.

“No. I want you to get out of bed so I can change these sheets,” she insisted.

“Okay, I’ll help you,” he offered.

The two began to remove the bedding. When she had her hands on one end of the top sheet, Bucky tugged the other end hard enough that she fell forward onto the bed.

“Silly! What are you doing?” she asked.

Bucky stood silently as he stared down at her.

She looked up and down his muscular body and then stared into his piercing blue eyes.

“Should I get the crayons,” she asked quietly.

“I don’t think they’ll be needed,” he answered just barely above a whisper.

Looking down at his growing erection, she reached forward and pulled him onto the bed. They made love and once again stayed coupled for a long while afterwards.

Soon, the sun began to set. They rose from the bed and finished changing the sheets.

While Natasha showered again, Bucky went to the kitchen and fed Sébastien who had grown bored with the plastic ball and had fallen asleep on the living room rug.

When Bucky returned, he joined Natasha in the shower where he lathered her up with soap and paid special attention to her breasts and the area between her legs.

After drying off, the assassin and the spy returned to bed where they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

That night, Natasha did not dream of anything in particular.

Bucky dreamed of tomorrow’s demonstration at Avengers Tower. He envisioned that although he was not welcomed with open arms, he was still happy that he and Natasha would be finally out in public for everyone to see.

 

**To be continued in _“Two O’clock at the Tower.”_**

**Author's Note:**

> © 2015 Planet Press
> 
> All characters herein are the property of Marvel Comics.


End file.
